wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/II/05
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. Aniołowie mściciele. Przez cała noc dążyli śród spadzistych wąwozów, po ścieżkach zasłanych odłamkami skał. Niejednokrotnie zmylili drogę, lecz dokładna znajomość gór Hope’a pozwoliła mu zawsze odnaleźć znów szlak właściwy. O świcie ukazał się ich oczom krajobraz niebywale wspaniały w swej grozie. Ze wszystkich stron dokoła wznosiły się amfiteatralnie pokryte śniegiem szczyty. Po obu stronach drogi zalegały skały, takie strome i spiczaste, iż zdawało się, że sosny i modrzewie na ich szczytach wyrosłe, są tylko zawieszone i za lada silniejszym powiewem wiatru runą na głowy wędrowców. Obawa ta zresztą nie była zupełnie bezzasadna, gdyż kotlinę zaściełały drzewa i odłamy skał, które stopniowo spadały z góry. Nawet w chwili, gdy przejeżdżali, wielki głaz runął z wysokości z głuchym łoskotem, który rozległ się grzmiącem echem śród ciszy wąwozów i tak przeraził konie, że, mimo wyczerpania, puściły się galopem. Gdy słońce zaczęło się ukazywać, na zachodnim widnokręgu szczyty olbrzymich gór zapalały się jeden po drugim, niby światła na jakiejś uroczystości, aż wreszcie zapłonęły wszystkie purpurowym blaskiem. Przepyszny, nieporównany widok dodał otuchy trojgu zbiegom i nową energią zasilił ich dusze. Nad brzegiem wartkiego potoku, który wypływał z wąskiej szczeliny w skałach, zatrzymali się, napoili konie i sami pokrzepili się, zjadłszy spiesznie śniadanie. Lucy i jej ojciec byliby odpoczywali nieco dłużej, lecz Jefferson Hope był nieubłagany. — Ścigają nas już pewnie w tej chwili — rzekł. — Wszystko zależy od naszego pośpiechu. Skoro tylko dostaniemy się raz do Carsonu, możemy odpoczywać przez resztę życia. Przez cały dzień jechali uciążliwą drogą śród skał i wąwozów, a nad wieczorem obliczyli, że byli o jakie trzydzieści mil oddaleni od swoich wrogów. Gdy noc zapadła, odszukali zagłębienia między skałami, gdzie jako tako zabezpieczeni, od przejmującego chłodem wiatru, przytuleni jedno do drugiego, przespali kilka godzin. Przed świtem wszakże byli na nogach i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dotychczas prześladowcy ich nie dawali znaku życia i Jefferson Hope zaczął przypuszczać, że znajdują się nareszcie po za obrębem władzy strasznego związku, którego gniew ściągnęli na siebie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak daleko sięgały żelazne szpony związku tego, jak mogły niebawem pochwycić ich i zmiażdżyć. Około południa drugiego dnia ich ucieczki, szczupłe zapasy żywności zaczęły się wyczerpywać. Hope nie zaniepokoił się tem wszelako, gdyż wiedział, że w górach jest zwierzyna, a niejednokrotnie już w życiu liczył jedynie na strzelbę swoją, by się wyżywić. Wybrawszy osłonięty zakątek, przyniósł trochę suchych gałęzi i rozpalił ogień, przy którym towarzysze jego mogliby się ogrzewać, byli bowiem blisko pięć tysięcy stóp nad poziomem morza, a ostre, lodowate powietrze dokuczało dotkliwie. Związawszy konie i zarzuciwszy strzelbę na ramię, Jefferson pożegnał Lucy i wyruszył na poszukiwanie zwierzyny. Po chwili obejrzał się i widział, jak starzec i młoda dziewczyna siedzą skuleni przy płonącym ogniu, a troje zwierząt stoi, bez ruchu, za nimi. Niebawem wszelako wystająca skała ukryła ich przed jego wzrokiem. Przez jakie dwie mile szedł z wąwozu do wąwozu, nie spotykając żadnej zwierzyny, jakkolwiek ze znaków na korze drzew, oraz ze śladów, jakie dostrzegał na ziemi, wnosił, że niedźwiedzie były liczne w tych stronach. Nareszcie, po trzygodzinnem daremnem szukaniu, zamierzał już zrozpaczony wrócić z niczem, gdy nagle, spojrzawszy w górę, zadrżał z radości. Na krawędzi wystającej skały, o kilkaset stóp po nad nim, stało zwierzę z olbrzymiemi rogami. Ten muflon (gatunek barana) był prawdopodobnie stróżem trzody, niewidzialnej jeszcze dla oczu myśliwego; na szczęście zwrócił łeb w przeciwną stronę i nie dostrzegł go. Położywszy się na ziemi, Jefferson Hope oparł kolbę strzelby o głaz i celował dobrze i długo, zanim spuścił kurek. Zwierzę rzuciło się w górę rozpaczliwym skokiem, zatoczyło się na krawędzi skały i runęło całym swym ciężarem w głąb doliny. Zwierzyna była taka wielka, że zabrać jej całej nie mógł! zadowolił się przeto odcięciem jednego uda i części boku, a, zarzuciwszy zdobycz na ramię zabrał się spiesznie do odwrotu, gdyż wieczór zaczął zapadać. Zaledwie wszakże ruszył w drogę, przekonał się, że czekała go nowa a niespodziewana trudność do zwalczenia. W pogoni za zwierzyną minął znaną sobie część tej okolicy, a nie łatwą rzeczą było odnaleźć ścieżkę, którą przyszedł. Dolina, w której się znajdował, poprzecinana była w rozmaitych kierunkach licznemi wąwozami tak do siebie podobnemi, że niepodobna było ich odróżnić. Jefferson zagłębił się tedy w jeden z nich a gdy uszedł z milę lub więcej, napotkał potok górski, którego z pewnością poprzednio nie widział. Przekonawszy się, że zmylił drogę, wszedł w inny wąwóz, lecz z tym samym skutkiem. Noc zapadła szybko i było już zupełnie ciemno, gdy nareszcie znalazł się w wąwozie, który mu się wydał znanym. Ale i wówczas nawet nie łatwo było utrzymać się na właściwej drodze, albowiem księżyc jeszcze nie wzeszedł, a wysokie skały po obu stronach powiększały panująca dokoła ciemność. Uginając się pod ciężarem, który dźwigał, wyczerpany zmęczeniem, Jefferson potykał się za każdym niemal krokiem; podtrzymywał w sercu otuchę jedynie myślą, że każdy krok taki zbliżał go do Lucy i że niósł ze sobą zapas żywności, który mu starczy do końca podróży. Nareszcie stanął u wejścia do wąwozu, gdzie ich pozostawił. Nawet śród ciemności poznawał wyraźnie zarysy skał, które go otaczały. Ferrier i Lucy czekają niezawodnie z niepokojem na niego — myślał — albowiem nieobecność jego trwała prawie pięć godzin. Spodziewając się bliskiego spotkania, przyłożył dłonie do ust i huknął z całych sił radosne nawoływanie, jako sygnał, że nadchodzi. Gdy umilkł, czekał przez chwile na odpowiedź. Nic jednak nie przerywało panującej dokoła ciszy, prócz jego własnego krzyku, który zatoczył się nieskończonem echem po samotnych wąwozach. Więc huknął raz drugi, silniej jeszcze i znów wiatr nie przyniósł mu żadnej odpowiedzi od przyjaciół, których opuścił przed kilku godzinami. Zdjął go lęk straszny, nieokreślony; popędził naprzód, jak szalony, gubiąc po drodze cenną żywność. Gdy minął zakręt skały ujrzał przed sobą miejsce, gdzie był rozpalił ogień. Stos popiołu tlił się jeszcze, lecz widocznie od chwili odejścia Jeffersona nikt ognia nie podtrzymywał. Grobowa cisza panowała dokoła. Obawy Jeffersona zmieniły się w pewność — poskoczył naprzód. W pobliżu dogasającego ogniska nie było żywej istoty: mężczyzna, dziewczyna, zwierzęta wszyscy znikli. Teraz już stało mu się oczywistem, że jakaś straszna i nagła katastrofa zdarzyła się podczas jego nieobecności — katastrofa, która ich pochłonęła i nie zostawiła żadnego śladu. Oszołomiony tym nagłym ciosem, Jefferson uczuł zawrót głowy i musiał się oprzeć na strzelbie, by nie upaść. Wszelako był on przedewszystkiem człowiekiem czynu i wnet odzyskał przytomność umysłu. Schwyciwszy tlącą się jeszcze gałęź, rozdmuchał ogień tak, że zajaśniała płomieniem i przy tem świetle rozglądał się bacznie dokoła. Ziemia była stratowana kopytami końskiemi, co dowodziło, że liczny oddział jeźdźców dogonił zbiegów, a kierunek końskich śladów wskazywał, że następnie powrócili do Salt Lake City. Czy zabrali ze sobą jego towarzyszów? Jefferson Hope zaczął już przypuszczać, że tak się stało, gdy nagle wzrok jego padł na przedmiot, na którego widok począł drżeć na całem ciele. Nieopodal w bok wznosił się niewielki nasyp czerwonawej ziemi, którego poprzednio tam nie widział. Pomyłka była tu niemożliwa — to świeżo wykopany grób. Zbliżywszy się, Jefferson ujrzał kawałek papieru w szczelinie zatkniętego w ziemię kija, a na tym papierze napis krótki, ale, niestety, nazbyt wymowny: JAN FERRIER. Obywatel Salt Lake City. Zmarł d. 4 sierpnia 1860. Czerstwy starzec, którego opuścił przed kilku godzinami zaledwie, przestał istnieć i pozostał po nim jedynie ten napis grobowy. Jefferson Hope spojrzał dokoła błędnym wzrokiem, szukając drugiego grobu, lecz go nie znalazł. Lucy została zatem zabrana przez swych strasznych prześladowców, aby spełnić przeznaczenie początkowe i powiększyć harem syna jednego ze Starszych. Gdy Jefferson uprzytomnił sobie całą grozę losu ukochanej i własną wobec tego bezsilność, zaczął gorzko żałować, że nie dzieli ze starym farmerem cichego miejsca wiecznego spoczynku. Niebawem jednak, pod wpływem wrodzonej energii, otrząsnął się ponownie z pognębienia, wywołanego rozpaczą. Jeśli wszystko utracił, miał przynajmniej możność poświecenia życia swego zemście. Z niesłychaną cierpliwością, z wytrwałością nieporównaną, łączył Jefferson Hope uczucie nienawiści i mściwości takie potężne, że nie powstydziliby go się Indyanie, śród których żył tak długo. Stojąc nad opuszczonem ogniskiem, uczuł, że jedyna rzecz mogła ból jego złagodzić: odwet, straszliwy, krwawy odwet na wrogach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że odtąd ten jeden cel będzie miał w życiu i jemu poświeci całą siłę woli, całą niewyczerpaną energię swoją. Blady śmiertelnie, z wyrazem zaciętego bólu na twarzy, powrócił tam, gdzie upuścił swą zdobycz i, roznieciwszy znów ogień, upiekł tyle mięsa, żeby mu starczyło na kilka dni. Poczem zawinął je i nie bacząc na znużenie, wyruszył w powrotną drogę śród gór, idąc śladami tych, którzy nadali sobie nazwę aniołów mścicieli. Pięć dni wlókł się, wyczerpany, z pokrwawionemi stopami, przez wąwozy, które już poprzednio przebył konno. Nocą padał gdziekolwiek, pod skałą i spał przez kilka godzin, lecz o świcie był już zawsze na nogach. Szóstego dnia dodarł do Orlego Wąwozu, który był pierwszą stacyą ich ucieczki, tak strasznie zakończonej i ztamtąd mógł już widzieć siedzibę Świętych. Spojrzawszy uważniej w tę stronę zauważył, że na niektórych główniejszych ulicach powiewały flagi, odróżnił też inne oznaki uroczystości. Zapytywał siebie w duchu, coby to miało znaczyć, gdy naraz usłyszał odgłos kopyt końskich i ujrzał zbliżającego się ku niemu jeźdźca. Niebawem poznał w nim Mormona, nazwiskiem Cowper, któremu niejednokrotnie oddawał różne przysługi. Zaczepił go tedy, gdy podjechał, chciał bowiem przedewszystkiem dowiedzieć się, jaki los spotkał Lucy Ferrier. — Jestem Jefferson Hope — rzekł. — Pamiętacie mnie, co? Mormon przyglądał mu się z nieukrywanem zdumieniem — istotnie, trudno było w odzianym w łachmany wędrowcu, z rozwichrzonym włosem, śmiertelnie bladą twarzą i dzikim wyrazem roziskrzonych oczu, poznać dawnego eleganckiego myśliwego. Gdy jednak poznał go w końcu, zdumienie Mormona zamieniło się w osłupienie. — Jak możecie pokazywać się tutaj? Czyście oszaleli? — zawołał. — Niech mnie zobaczą rozmawiającego z wami, a mogę to opłacić życiem. Wszak Czterej Świeci wydali na was wyrok za dopomaganie do ucieczki Ferrierom. — Nie obawiam się ani ich, ani ich wyroku — odparł Hope poważnie. — Słuchajcie, Cowper, musicie wiedzieć co się tu stało. Zaklinam was na wszystko, co wam jest drogie, odpowiedzcie mi na kilka pytań. Wszak byliśmy zawsze przyjaciółmi. Na miłość Boską, nie odmawiajcie mi odpowiedzi! — Cóż chcecie wiedzieć? — spytał Mormon zaniepokojony. — Śpieszcie się. Nawet skały mają uszy, a drzewa oczy. — Co się stało z Lucy Ferrier? — Wczoraj zaślubiona została młodemu Drebberowi... No, odwagi, odwagi, człowieku; zdawałoby się, że życie z was ucieka! — Mniejsza o to — odparł Hope słabym głosem. Pobladł jak chusta, zachwiał się na nogach i upadł na głaz, o który się opierał. — Mówicie, że już poszła zamąż? — Tak, wczoraj... z tego to powodu właśnie powiewają te flagi na gmachu ratuszowym. Między młodym Drebberem a młodym Stangersonem zaszła kłótnia o to, który ma ją dostać. Obaj należeli do oddziału, który ich ścigał, a Stangerson zabił ojca, co, jak mniemał, nada mu większe prawa; ale gdy sprawa przyszła pod rozprawy wielkiej rady, większość oświadczyła się za Drebberem i Prorok jemu dał dziewczynę. Nikt wszakże nie będzie jej miał długo, bo widziałem wczoraj piętno śmierci na jej twarzy. Podobna jest raczej do widma, niż do kobiety. No, a teraz pójdziecie ztąd? — Tak, pójdę — odparł Jefferson Hope, wstając. Twarz miał surową, nieruchoma, jak wykutą z marmuru, oczy świeciły w niej złowrogim blaskiem.